Introducing the Cast
by AlleyCAT19
Summary: This story will be serving as a prequel for another Naruto story I will publish as soon as this one is done. Contains multiple one-shots of my Naruto OC's and details their backgrounds. This is my first fanfiction. Please R&R. Thanks! Rated T for violence.


_**Introducing the Cast**_

_**Story of Haruna Namikaze**_

_A/N Hey guys! I am back on Fanfiction after a several-month hiatus. After debating back and forth, I decided to scrap my first Naruto fanfic, which was called "Changing Fates." Not only was it deleted because I did not know or follow the fanfiction guidelines, but I was also leaving a lot of plot blanks that I didn't know how to fill. So, I decided to scrap the whole thing and start on a whole-new story. This fanfic will introduce the OC's I plan to use for my new fanfic, which will be titled "The Fourth's Legacy." There will be a total of eight OC's, five of which are mine, while the remaining three belong to a friend of mine. Used with her permission. These introduction chapters will be one-shots, and I will only write on my personal OC's. My friend's OC's will have a different introduction in the main story. Now, without further ado, I present the first chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights minus used OC's go to Masashi Kishimoto._

It had been just a few days after the nine-tails attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. Everyone was trying to rebuild the parts of the village that had been destroyed, while also mourning the loss of family and friends.

The Uchiha clan was no exception. They too had lost clan members. That being said, they were still being indirectly blamed for the attack, since the man controlling the nine-tails possessed the Sharingan. Fugaku Uchiha sighed, knowing that the villagers would never see reason. The Uchiha had nothing to do with that attack. The village must pay for their mistrust in the Uchiha.

_Hokage's office_

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at the Hokage's desk, frowning. The greatest loss of all during the nine-tails' attack was the loss of the Fourth Hokage, who sacrificed himself to seal the nine-tails within his newborn son, Naruto. Haruna, the Fourth's daughter and Naruto's younger twin, was still missing. She had been taken, most likely by the masked Uchiha, during the nine-tails' attack, and had not been seen since. ANBU members had been dispatched to try and find Haruna, but so far nothing. By this point, many assumed her dead.

Thanks to a certain Uchiha head (*cough Fugaku cough*), the entire village was aware that Haruna was the Fourth's daughter. Finding her was of the upmost importance, as many villagers viewed her as the Fourth's legacy. Also, shortly before Naruto and Haruna were born, it was agreed that Haruna would be engaged to marry Fugaku's youngest son Sasuke when they reached the age of 18. This agreement also made Fugaku and his wife Mikoto Haruna's godparents. Should Haruna be found, she was to be given to Fugaku and Mikoto to be raised, while Naruto was to become a ward of the village. Neither twin would know they are siblings. Although Hiruzen did not agree with the arrangement, he knew it was the right thing to do. Haruna would use their father's last name, while Naruto would use their mother's.

Hiruzen was doing paperwork when an ANBU came in.

"What is it, Tora?" Hiruzen asked.

"We found Haruna Namikaze. Another member has taken her to the hospital to assess her health, but she appears to be fine." Tora said.

Hiruzen breathed a sigh of relief.

"Very well. Bring me Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha." He said.

Tora nodded and left.

_Twenty minutes later_

Fugaku and Mikoto entered the Hokage's office, thrilled that their goddaughter had been found. They saw Hiruzen sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, playing with a red-haired baby girl. The little girl giggled and clung to his robes, not wanting to let go.

"Kushina…" Mikoto muttered when she saw Haruna.

Indeed, Haruna had taken after her mother. She had inherited her mother's fiery red hair that had earned her mother the nicknames "tomato" and "the fiery habanero" as a child, as well as her mother's violet eyes and pale skin. From her father, Haruna had inherited her father's face and eye shape.

_I wonder if she'll have her mother's personality as well, _Mikoto thought, remembering her late friend's fiery personality.

"As agreed between you and Minato, Haruna will be placed under your care. Take good care of her." Hiruzen said to Fugaku.

"We will." Fugaku said.

Mikoto took Haruna from Hiruzen, and she and Fugaku left the office.

_Good luck, Haruna Namikaze. _Hiruzen thought.

_Uchiha Compound_

Five-year old Itachi Uchiha was trying in vain to stop his three-month old brother Sasuke from crying. So far, everything he had tried had failed miserably.

_When will Mother and Father get home? I don't think I can take much more of this, _Itachi thought. He loved his baby brother dearly, but there were times he just wanted to scream.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to the frustrated Itachi, his parents came home. He saw his mother carrying a red-haired baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

_Who's that? _Itachi thought.

Mikoto put the new baby into Sasuke's crib and picked Sasuke up, calming him instantly.

_How does she do that? _Itachi thought, still frustrated.

Mikoto motioned Itachi over to Sasuke's crib.

"Itachi, I'd like you to meet your new baby sister, Haruna." Mikoto said.

_Sister? They adopted a baby? And Why does she look so much like Kushina-san? _Itachi thought, looking at the baby.

Haruna opened her violet eyes and gave a little yawn. She then turned her head and came face-to-face with Sasuke, who has happily cooing at her. She cooed back, with Mikoto saying "Aw".

Itachi gazed lovingly at his two siblings, mentally vowing that he would protect them no matter what.

_Five years later_

Haruna and Sasuke ran all through the Uchiha district, avoiding Itachi. They had stolen his headband, and were currently waiting until he got up to chase them.

"How much longer? My feet are killing me!" Sasuke complained.

"Shouldn't be long now. Just be patient." Haruna said.

_One hour later_

"SASUKE! HARUNA!" Bellowed an enraged ten-year-old Itachi, who had just woken up and discovered that his headband was missing.

"Run!" Haruna said as the two split off in two different directions.

Itachi left the house in full pursuit of his mischievous siblings. He quickly caught Sasuke, but discovered that he did not have Itachi's headband. That just left Haruna. He soon cornered her in the Southeastern part of the Uchiha district, but when he got to her, he was pelted with paintballs.

"I gotcha big brother!" Haruna said happily.

Itachi sighed before reclaiming his discarded headband and pulling Haruna into a headlock.

"Hey! Let me go!" Haruna said.

He ruffled her hair and released her from the headlock, smirking at her messy hair.

She took a camera out of her pocket, wanting to take a picture of Itachi covered in paintballs. Itachi turned to face her, giving the camera a cheeky grin and holding two fingers on his right hand in a peace sign. She snapped the picture, laughing at his pose.

"Alright, you two had your fun." Itachi said, poking her in the forehead.

"Yeah. It was fun!" Haruna said.

"I'm sure it was. Next time, could you please not take my headband?" He asked.

"Okay." Haruna said reluctantly.

_Three years later_

Three years had passed since Sasuke and Haruna had stolen Itachi's headband. Since that time, Fugaku and Mikoto added another biological child to the family, a little girl named Akari. Sasuke was thrilled to be a big brother, as was Itachi. Akari had recently turned three months old, and Sasuke and Haruna were taking responsibility for her by watching her when Mikoto couldn't.

Sasuke and Haruna were out late shuriken training while watching Akari. Little Akari had managed to fall asleep in Sasuke's arms as he and Haruna rushed over to the Uchiha district, knowing that they would be scolded upon arrival. Just before entering the district, they came upon a nauseating sight: an Uchiha lay face-down in a large puddle of blood, dead. He had been murdered.

"Mother! Father!" Sasuke and Haruna called, running over to their house. They saw other corpses as they came closer and closer to their house. They entered a room at the end of a hallway and saw their parents laying on top of one another, both dead. They soon became aware that there was another person in the room with them. It was Itachi.

"Brother…Mother and Father are.." Sasuke said. He was silenced by a shuriken, thrown at him by Itachi. It hit the wall behind him.

"Foolish siblings…" Itachi said.

"Why…? How could you..?" Sasuke said, lost for words.

"To test my own abilities. And to find out just how strong you two are. Now I've made you hate me." Itachi said.

"This isn't like you, big brother!" Sasuke said.

"You're not even worth killing. If you wish to kill me one day, then go; cling to your wretched lives. And Sasuke, come and face me when you have the same eyes I do." Itachi said.

By that point, Sasuke was terrified. He fled the house, begging Itachi not to kill him, while Haruna stayed behind, thoroughly confused.

"Are you going to tell me why you really killed them?" She asked.

"Why aren't you running?" Itachi asked, trying to intimidate her.

"You can't fool me, Itachi. I know you too much. You don't have to tell me now, but next time we meet, will you tell me the real reason you killed your entire clan?" Haruna asked.

_How perceptive. I almost forgot how smart she is, _Itachi thought.

"Alright." He said, leaving to go find Sasuke.

Itachi fled the village after being chased by Sasuke. Itachi shed tears as he looked back at Sasuke and baby Akari.

_Sasuke…Akari…I'm sorry, _He thought as he left.

_Four years later_

Four years after the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke and Haruna graduated from the ninja academy, with Haruna having graduated a year before. They were placed on the same team, along with Naruto and a shy girl named Haru Hyuga. Their sensei was Kakashi Hatake, and they became Team 7.

_A/N Wow that was a long chapter (at least for me). Hope you guys enjoyed it! I will reveal what I did with Sakura once I get to the actual story. I should have the next chapter up within the next few days or so. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of the story!_


End file.
